


thing you're searching for

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Category: DCU, New Teen Titans, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming of Age, Friendship, Gen, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Wally juts out his chin and it’s not arrogance, it’s not defiance, and it’s not him trying to prove himself. There’s nothing left to prove, not to them, and not to himself. Nothing left to find back there.“We’re the Titans,” he says.





	thing you're searching for

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am so hesitant to post this thing because I rushed this fic like crazy when I caught up to the third episode of the Flash because a Titans series is coming up, Bruce Wayne apparently exists in the show's universe, and Wally has left the show for the time being (which btw is very not cool CW wtf) Anyway, it's done and I promised myself I'd post it today, which I am because let's face it, I don't have time to post it at any other time lol so here you go :D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also just a note: I didn't feel like tagging it because happens for like one scene but for those familiar with the comics, Dick and Kory's first meeting goes about how it goes in the comics.  
>  ~~basically Kory kisses Dick out of nowhere to learn English~~

Wally doesn’t exactly call ahead before he heads to Blue Valley, but Dick’s used to him turning up unexpectedly so Wally doesn’t think much of it.

What he doesn’t expect is to find a sixteen-year-old girl, wearing pajama bottoms and what suspiciously looks like one of Dick’s old Gotham Academy shirts, all dark hair and dark eyes, opening the door before he even has a chance to knock, like she’d been expecting him.

Huh.

“Wally West,” she says. “Enter.”

She steps aside. Okay then.

If Wally didn’t know better, his mind would automatically go to all sorts of possibilities, none of which are good, but he does know better and his mind only stutters to resignation. It’s been three months since he and Dick actually saw each other, and really, he should have expected this.

Typical of Dick to pick up Bruce’s penchant for taking in strays.

 

\--

 

“I leave you alone for like three months and you’ve already adopted a kid? Seriously?”

Dick makes a face. The girl, who’d introduced herself as Raven, has retreated to her room with only a meaningful glance at Dick.

“I didn’t _adopt_ her.”

“Oh yeah,” Wally says. “You’re only feeding her, clothing her, and giving her unrestricted access to your video games.”

“What? No! Raven doesn’t even like--” Dick cuts himself off, looking a little bit helpless and a lot bit annoyed. “She just showed up, okay? Three nights ago, talking about how we needed to come together to defeat a great evil, and how the world might be ending. And she knows my secret ID. I wasn’t about--”

“What do you mean _we_?”

Just then, the door opens and in comes Donna, and... a bouncing, green boy.

And here Wally was thinking that he’d finally get some normal back in his life. Granted he did go to _Dick Grayson,_ a guy who wouldn’t know normal if it hit him in the face with a crowbar _,_ but still… He’d always thought Dick’s world always seemed a lot more normal than say, Central City.

Apparently, he’s wrong.

Green kid catches sight of Wally and bounds up to him, a lazy grin on his face.

“Garfield Logan,” he says. “Call me Gar. You must be the famed Wally West. Donna’s told me all about you. Do you really have superspeed?”

Wally’s mouth falls open. He numbly takes Gar’s hand. A distant part of his mind wonders if he should be worried about the stories Donna’s been telling.

“Hey Wally,” Donna says. “Didn’t know you were coming. It’s nice to see you! How are things in Central City?”

“What have you been--”

She doesn’t wait for Wally to answer, just pushes Gar aside and engulfs him in a rib crushing embrace.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wally sees Dick put his face in his hands.

“Good,” Raven says and Wally whirls around because she was definitely not there before. Donna shows no signs of letting him go. Raven’s not wearing pajamas anymore, either, just a dark cloak, looking like she’s getting ready for Halloween. “We’re all here. We can get started now.”

“Uh, started on what, exactly?” Wally asks. Donna is still holding onto him, and definitely crushing his ribs now.

Raven levels all of them with a grave look.

“I need your help to save all of reality.”

 

\--

 

Wally met Dick and Donna in Gotham City when he was twelve. Dick and Wally were in the same National Science Quiz bee, and Donna was one of the Junior Press covering the event.

Well, he didn’t actually meet Dick there, more like saw him from a distance as the Gotham Academy delegates passed by, but hey, it was enough for ten-year-old Wally to swoon a bit.

He ends up hanging with Donna for the most of it, mainly due to an incident with the coffee machine that the two of them would rather forget. Wally ditched his classmates because they were assholes, and ended up hanging with Donna because she wasn’t. They had fun together. Donna wasn’t as into science as Wally was, but that was okay because she was into everything else. There was a brightness in her eyes and he could literally talk to her about anything. The two of them had ended up exchanging phone numbers with a promise to make each other playlists when they got home.

(He also tried to make Donna promise to destroy all the goofy shots she managed to take of him but Donna had just laughed at him. To this day, Wally lives in terror of making her mad.)

Wally met Robin the night after the science quiz bee, when someone decided to break into the hotel room where most of the delegates had been staying in because they seemed to be under the impression that they were children of parents who could actually afford to pay a ransom. And apparently, Wally was one of those students.

(He still found that hilarious, looking back. It was one of those times when his mom was in-between jobs and just struggling to give him three meals a day. The science quiz bee had been a welcome relief for the both of them. Wally got to go somewhere that wasn’t Keystone and his mom didn’t have to worry about an extra mouth to feed for at least three days.)

He didn’t really mean to walk in on Robin struggling to put on his costume, except while he didn’t really grow up in the streets, he did pick up a few skills and one of them was how to slip away from a crowd.

The kidnappers didn’t even notice him disappear into a hallway, and into a closet. In hindsight, they didn’t seem to have been in the business for very long. Or just smart, in general.

Wally fully planned to just hide in a closet and wait for the entire thing to blow over except he walked into a closet and…

He walked straight into a kid changing into a Robin costume.

Not just a Robin costume, Wally’s mind thought numbly, but _the_ Robin costume. He’s sure of it. It’s heavier, thicker than what they sell at Walmart, shining a lot like the Kevlar he saw on one of the Science and Technology magazines in their school library. Definitely not something he would have picked up from a thrift store.

“Uh,” Wally said. The kid’s eyes widened. “I’m just gonna--Okay, I’m just gonna go and find myself another closet and you keep doing--”

“What are you doing,” the kid hissed. “Do you want to get us caught?”

“I was just going to leave you to be Robin and save the day with Batman,” Wally said.

“I’m not Robin.”

Wally pointedly looked at the R on his chest. The kid flushed.

‘I mean this isn’t--I’m not--”

“It’s cool, I won’t tell,” Wally said. “But I have a few questions: You’re Dick Grayson, right? Like Bruce Wayne’s kid? Man, I’m a huge fan! But wait, does that mean Bruce Wayne is Batman? He doesn’t seem like Batman, though, but maybe that’s just--”

Wally was cut off by a gloved hand on his mouth.

“Shut up,” Dick Grayson told him. Then to himself, he muttered, “Bruce is going to kill me.”

 

\--

 

Apparently, before they got to the ‘saving all of reality’ part, they had to pick up a couple of teammates first. Raven is annoyingly cryptic about it, too, just gives them an address and disappears in… Well, a raven shaped smoke cloud. Never let it be said the girl didn’t have a gig going on.

“That’s going to be her thing, isn’t it?” Wally says, resigned. “The disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere.”

Dick sighs. “Come on,” he says. “We better get to where she wants to us to go.”

They get to the address. Of course, it’s a military science facility, because that’s where everything cool and sketchy happens. Wally is in his Kid Flash costume, Dick in his Nightwing, and Donna as Wondergirl. Gar didn’t really bother to change, but that’s probably because he can turn into any animal at will but there’s no hiding green skin. Raven is already there, her hood covering most her face.

“You could have come with us,” Dick says. Or growls. Wally can’t tell if it’s because he’s in costume, or because his patience is running thin. Probably a little of both.

“You did not need me,” Raven says simply. She turns away before any of them can open their mouths and beckons them through a back door. “Come.”

The hallways are long and winding but Raven seems to know where she’s going. They run into a couple of guards but it’s cool because Wally’s fast, Donna is badass, and Dick is just plain old crazy. Gar is apparently reckless enough to get away with being reckless and Raven is just really, really terrifying.

It works. They fight bad guys like they were dummies and this was a training session.

Huh. A distant part of Wally had always known that Dick and Donna were superheroes, but this is the first time in a long time that he’s seen it up close, and the first time where he was an actual participant instead of a bystander. Also, he’s working with someone who changes into animals as quickly as he breathes, and someone who looks like she has literal dark magic on her side.

It’s freakin awesome.

Really, the guards didn’t stand a chance. Wally almost feels sorry for them.

Then, Raven opens a door and says, “come,” and Wally forgets to feel sorry entirely. It also got a lot less awesome.

There are two people on the medical tables, unconscious. A cyborg and an orange skinned woman. They have all sorts of tubes and wires hooked up to them, measuring them like they’re animals and Wally’s willing to bet his superspeed that they weren’t there willingly.

“What is this,” Wally hisses. “Who did this to them?”

“Koriand’r and Victor Stone,” Raven says. “They were captured by the military two days ago. We must save them.”

Dick is already undoing the cuffs binding them to the tables. “How do we wake them up?” he asks. “We can’t carry them out of here.”

Wally looks at the medical devices hooked up to them. Caitlin apparently managed to teach him a thing or two about how to work them. Something to monitor heart rate, blood pressure, vitals. Another thing to monitor bloodwork and reaction to certain drugs. Lots of different things going on but he’s pretty sure from vitals that they’re mostly healthy. Whatever’s keeping them asleep is being pumped into them, then. Fastest and maybe a little dangerous solution: stop the pumping. And a thing Caitlin taught him about medical things is that they all usually come back to one source. His eyes trace over it and follows the wires to…

It’s really just a matter of pulling the plug.

Instantly, twin gasps escape from the two people’s lips. Dick is still fiddling with orange lady’s cuffs when her eyes snap open. She begins to thrash but Dick catches her shoulders in his arms.

“It’s going to be fine,” he says. “We’ll get you out of here.”

The orange lady stares at him, strange words coming out of her mouth. The cyborg rips his own cuffs off.

“Who the hell are you people?” he demands.

“We’re here to save you,” Gar says. “C’mon--C’mon man, stop fighting we’re not going to hurt you--Oh my god would you chill!"

“Guys,” Donna says. She has a white-knuckled grip on her lasso. “We should probably get going. Like right now.”

“We will explain later,” Raven says. “Donna is right. We must leave.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Dick tells orange lady who is still babbling in that strange language, or tries to tell but is cut off when orange lady kisses Dick full on the mouth.

There’s a moment of stillness, where everyone is just stunned into silence.

Orange lady pulls away. “Hello Nightwing,” she says. “You are really cute.”

 

\--

 

Wally officially meets Wondergirl when he’s fifteen and a little bit angry at the world. He had called Dick and Dick had managed to whisk him away to a day on the beach without a single question asked. How he managed to get the two of them alone time when he’s two years younger than Wally is a mystery but then it’s Dick Grayson and half of his life is already mystery so Wally doesn’t really question it.

He found his mom’s medical records and list of prescription medicine. He didn’t tell Dick this and Dick doesn’t ask. The two of them pretend that absolutely nothing is wrong.

Of course, it’s just their luck that their day on the beach is interrupted by a hostage crisis.

Dick, weirdly enough, wasn’t bothered by it. Just looked calmly to the sky and told Wally to stay calm.

“Aren’t you panicking even just a little bit?” Wally asked, panicking more than a little bit. “Dude you are about to be kidnapped and you don’t even have your costume!"

“Okay, first, I have my costume, I just can’t use it because of my secret ID, and second, relax Wally, they don’t even know we’re here. And help is coming, don’t worry.”

“I know you superhero types are crazy and all but--”

Dick cut him off by placing a hand on his mouth. This was not the first time that happened, heck it wasn’t even the second time or the third or the fourth . Wally thought that Dick should really stop doing that.

“You should really stop shouting my secret identity for the world to hear,” Dick told him. “It’s really, really not cool. Especially when there are bad people who can really easily overhear you standing three feet away. And chill, okay? Like I said, help is coming.”

He sends a meaningful glance towards the distance and Wally followed his line of sight and sees the kidnappers being… beat up by what looks to be a teenage girl with a piece of rope.

“I invited her too, but she was running late. Lucky for us, right?”

Wally ripped Dick’s hand off his face.

“You invited a random girl to our bro day?” he asked

Dick rolled his eyes.

“Relax Wally,” he said. “You already know her. I thought you’d like the company.”

“Dude since when did we have a mutual friend?”

“Wally, just trust me.”

The girl has finished beating every criminal up and flew over to them, and yeah, that’s definitely a familiar grin on her face. Wally’s brain just about stopped working because what on earth?

His life was not this unreal.

“ _Donna?!”_

“Hey Wally, Dick,” Donna said brightly. “What did I miss?”

 

\--

 

“Alright, spill,” Donna says, handing him a slushie. “What are you actually doing here?”

Dick had put Kory and Vic in rooms a floor below them, while Raven and Gar was apparently above them. Dick and Donna are rooming together but he said that Wally could have his own suite. When Wally had joked if he owned the building, Dick had turned red and didn’t answer, glaring at the wall instead.

(Right. Emotionally constipated guy who is the ward of an emotionally constipated billionaire. Wally really should have known better than to ask.)

“Can’t I visit my amazing superhero friends anymore?”

It’s just the two of them right now. Donna had drugged Dick’s food, saying that he hasn’t slept in three days, so now he’s currently passed out on his bed. Wally was trying to watch T.V. when Donna had dropped down next to him and given him The Look.

Donna gives him The Look and it only takes like a second for Wally to crumble against it. He thinks it’s much longer, though.

“I _am_ visiting,” he says.

“You brought your entire closet with you, West,” Donna says. “That is not visiting. That is staying.”

Wally flushes. “Just wanted to get away, I guess. Dick never turned me away and…”

“And?”

“I wanted advice from the two of you, I guess,” he says. The slushie is strawberry. His favorite. There are a few moments where the only thing he can hear is his own slurping. “I mean you’ve been at this since we were kids, and you managed to make it on your own. You’re not just…” Not just a spare part. Not something people forget about because there are bigger, more important things to worry about. “You make a difference.”

Donna’s face is sympathetic and a little bit sad. “Oh Wally,” she says and engulfs him in a hug.

“You’re important to us,” she says against his hair. “And you’re important to them, too, even if they probably don’t show it.”

“I know that,” he says because he does. He doesn’t really doubt Iris’ and Joe’s and Barry’s love for him anymore, just his place in Central City superhero roster. “I just don’t feel like it sometimes.”

Donna pulls away and puts a hand on his face, caressing. “You’re a hero,” she says.

“I don’t feel like one,” he says. “Like I’m still playing pretend. Like I haven’t proven himself.”

Donna smiles at him gently and Wally leans into her touch.

“You will,” she says. It sounds an awful lot like a promise.

 

\--

 

Here’s a thing Wally never told the rest of Team Flash: for his eighteenth birthday, Dick and Donna took Wally out on patrol with them.

Just a short one, in the middle of the afternoon in Blue Valley. Wally had the wild idea to ask Dick if he could go to Gotham but even he isn’t that crazy.

Dick had lent him a domino mask and some kevlar while Donna had spent the past few weeks teaching him ways on how not to get beat up, but when it finally came time for them to do it, Wally was vibrating with excitement and maybe a little apprehension.

To this day, Wally has no idea what their guardians thought about it. He’s pretty sure Bruce didn’t approve but Diana was anyone’s game. Or maybe it was the other way around. Wally could never be sure with them.

“You need to stay cool,” Dick said. “Stay cool man. It’s dangerous and you have to be able to handle it.”

“I can handle it,” Wally said and it didn’t come out quite as honest as he’d like. Dick flinched slightly.

“You’re sure this is a good idea?” He turned to Donna. Donna laughed.

“Relax Boy Wonder,” she said. “It’s going to be great.”

“Come on come on come on,” Wally said. “This may be my one and only chance to be a superhero.”

Dick’s lips twitched and he snorted. He thrust a grappling gun to Wally’s chest. “Trust me, West, knowing you, you’ll be back in a year with your own gig.”

 

\--

 

Their first mission is awesome.

It wasn’t really a mission, more of a patrol, but they stopped several petty thieves and a bank robbery. Somehow, being in a team doesn’t feel stifling in Blue Valley the way it does in Central; doesn’t feel like it has to be a world ending event for them to stay together. They’re effective, playing to each other’s strengths. They keep criminals off the streets. They save people.

They save each other too. It’s a nice feeling, being needed in a team just as much as you need them.

Maybe that’s the thing with working people who are around the same age and hasn’t been doing this for long. Well, Nightwing and Wondergirl have been doing this longer than just about anybody else, but they’re also the kind of people who could work with just about everyone without seeming like over controlling assholes, so it’s cool.

They don’t treat Wally like he’s an unnecessary spare part that they can forget about. He’s not just Kid Flash: The Flash’s protege, he’s Kid Flash: Superhero.

More patrols happen and they continue to be awesome. Sometimes, in the dark of the night, Raven tells them about her Father. Tells them what he did to her mother and what he’s planning to do the multiverse. She tells him that they have to stop him, that they’re the only ones who can. Tells them that they need to be ready,that the fate of the world is at stake. It’s a scary thing but not a thing Wally can bring himself to be scared of. After Zoom and Savitar, it’s hard to be scared of anything.

Dick would call it reckless, Donna would call it arrogant; Wally calls it being tired of the world’s bullshit.

“I haven’t been doing this for long,” he tells Raven. “But I do know that things find ways of working themselves out on their own.”

“My Father is the most powerful creature in the Universe. He can very easily destroy it.”

“We’ll work it out,” Wally says. “That’s why we have each other. That’s why you brought us together, isn't it?”

Raven looks at him with a small smile on her lips.

More patrols happen. They do it in pairs to be more efficient, covering more of the city. Crime exists everywhere but Wally likes to think that they’re helping.

“Man,” Dick says in one of their post-crime-fighting get-together, which is mostly them having pizza at Dick’s apartment. “We should have done this years ago. Why did we only start this team thing now?”

“I only got my powers two years ago,” Wally reminds him.

“Man, I don’t even _have_ powers.”

“Dick’s right,” Donna says. “We’re amazing and we should have done this ages ago. How did we only know about this now?”

“We didn’t really know each other until three weeks ago,” Vic points out. He is currently trying to steal a slice of pizza from Gar who has turned into Octopus to take full advantage of the eight limbs and steal as much pizza as he can.

“We met just as we were supposed to,” Raven says. “Anything sooner and things could have gone… wrong.”

Gar morphs back into a boy and swats at Vic’s hand. He laughs and throws an arm over Raven’s shoulder. She stiffens but doesn’t pull away.

“Is that your way of saying you wouldn’t change a thing?” he says.

“... Yes.”

Wally smiles and takes a sip of his milkshake. Yeah, he wouldn’t change a thing, either.

 

\--

 

Cisco visits about two months in.

They’ve been texting back and forth since Wally got to Blue Valley, along with Iris and his Dad, but a visit is definitely bigger and more important. It’s so much easier to leave things out in texts.

“Hey buddy,” Cisco says. “Heard Kid Flash was back in town.”

Wally grins because he can’t help himself. He and Cisco are in the living room. Gar and Vic are still in the kitchen, arguing over whether they’re having waffles or pancakes for lunch, and Wally can hear what sounds like Dick trying to pester Donna, Kory, and Raven into throwing him off the building with a worrying amount of success.

“Did you vibe here?” he asks.

“I did, as a matter of fact. Sorry I couldn’t get away earlier. Central City’s been crazy.”

“Don’t worry, I know how it goes.” He hands Cisco a bag of Cheetos he found underneath the couch cushion. The packaging seems mostly intact and Cisco loves Cheetos. “Do they know you’re here, at least?”

Cisco hums, popping three Cheetos in his mouth. “Not really, but Cynthia’s with them so they should be fine. And you my superpowered friend, are avoiding the question.”

“Is Barry planning on visiting?”

“No,” Cisco says, drawing the word out, eyebrows drawing together the way it does when there’s an equation he can’t quite figure out. “Relax man, this is a purely social visit. I’m not like checking up on you for anyone but myself, I swear.”

“Okay,” Wally says.

“So, this team…”

“Got together with some friends,” Wally says innocently. “We were bored.”

“And your friends just happen to include Nightwing and Wondergirl?”

“Would you believe me when I said that happened mostly by accident?”

Cisco gives him a look to tell him how completely unimpressed with that answer he is. Wally just rolls his eyes.

“You need anything for tech? I got some time.”

“We got it covered,” Vic says, emerging from the kitchen, a wide grin on his face. Gar is a bird, sulking on his shoulder head turned away. Pancakes for lunch it is then.

Wally looks to Cisco just in time to watch his mouth fall open.

“Cisco this is Vic, and the bird on his shoulder is Gar. Vic, Gar, meet Cisco. He’s a superhero, too.”

Cisco shoots to his feet, shaking Vic’s hand.

“You’re awesome,” he says. “How do these prosthetics work? Are your internal organs also hooked up to machinery? What about--Wait, sorry that is a completely inappropriate thing to ask oh my god, I am so sorry but this is just really cool and--”

“Cisco’s the tech guy in Central City,” Wally says, amused.

Vic is watching Cisco with a look that’s mostly befuddlement. Gar’s transformed back into a human. His eyes are flickering back and forth between Cisco and Vic.

“I’m the tech guy,” Cisco says, grinning. “I also sometimes see the future and make vibrations come out of my hands. Wanna make something with me?”

“Sorry what?”

“You know, tech, machines, weapons? Not guns, though. I have a thing against guns. I have a lot to say about your security system, though, because me and my friend cracked it in like three minutes and that’s just not cool.”

“Uh sure?”

Cisco’s grin is brighter than the sun. “Awesome,” he says.

 

\--

 

“This place is amazing,” Cisco declares after four solid hours of working with Vic at the lab. The only thing that stopped the two of them was Raven dragging Vic away because it was their turn to patrol. She was in a bad mood because Donna had ended up tossing Dick over the top of the tower because those two enabled the hell out of each other, despite Raven’s protests. Kory tried to catch him but apparently Dick had it covered.

(Apparently, he just wanted to know if a fall from that height was survivable.

Apparently, it was.)

Wally grins at Cisco.

“Thanks,” he says.

“Any chance you’re looking to adopt a superhero?”

“Like you’d ever leave Central City.”

Cisco shrugs. “You have better tech and a cooler building,” he says. Wally snorts.

“I mean seriously,” Cisco says. “Alien tech, and most of your things are decades ahead of what’s in the market and Wally you have to tell me where you get your Wayne tech prototypes because I didn’t even know those things existed and I’m me.”

“We have a very good friend?”

Cisco tuts but doesn’t comment.

“Fine, keep your secrets, but know that I’m not  going to stop Felicity when she decides to hack into you guys again. Well it seems you’re doing well. Crime’s definitely gone down and you have a good system going here. I worry you know. You are doing well, right?”

“Alright, be straight with me, did Iris send you?”

“Wally, if Iris wanted to say something to you, do you think she would have bothered sending me?”

“We’re doing fine,” Wally says. “We’re doing good work here.”

“All I need to hear my friend,” Cisco says. He holds his fist out and opens a portal. “Just remember, you _can_ call us, if you need it. Heroing isn’t a mutually exclusive thing, but I’m glad you have people here who have your back. Also just giving you guys a heads up that Iris and Barry’s going to be visiting in a few weeks.They have an announcement.”

Wally grins. “They finally getting married?”

Cisco’s lips quirk up.

“Spoilers,” he says and jumps through the portal.

 

\--

 

Barry and Iris don’t get to visit in a few weeks. Trigon appears at the tower two weeks after Cisco disappears and tries to take Raven.

He has her by the arm and there’s nothing they can do because Raven told them that her father was a demon but it doesn’t really sink in until there’s a ten-foot monster in their tower, taking their friend and destroy reality.

“Tiny humans,” he says. “You like to pretend that you are heroes, that you are titans, when you are nothing but insects.”

“Hey asshole,” Wally says, running towards him. “Shut up!”

He kicks Trigon in the face, putting enough force in it to send him reeling. It’s enough of an opening for Kory to fly in and take Raven.

Okay, Raven’s back, now they have to get rid of the demon trying to destroy the universe.

All in a day’s work.

“Humans!” the monster says. “You will see the power of Trigon!”

And so the fight for reality begins.

 

\--

 

When his mom told him about his dad and went off to Central City, Wally found himself crying in Donna’s arms.

“I hate her,” he told her shoulder, biting back the tears that just won’t stop.

“No you don’t,” Donna said gently.

Wally sobbed. He couldn't help it.

“You can’t run forever, Wally,” she said, chin digging into his shoulder. “There are some things you have to stay for.”

“I don’t need a superhero right now,” Wally snapped.

“I know,” Donna said. “You need a friend.”

 

\--

 

Barry and Cisco arrive about half an hour after they get rid of Trigon, along with Oliver and his brood, and the Legends. Wally sees them and has to fight down a snort.

Trigon crossed over to this Earth, but only barely and they managed to push him back. Just barely.

Wally remembers how he held Raven in his arms. He remembers Donna falling out of the sky and Vic’s arm exploding. He remembers Gar passing out mid-air and Dick barely able to catch him. Kory’s scream is still ringing in his ears.

He remembers not being fast enough to save any of them.

They went back and forth between two dimensions, like it was easy, bending the fabric of reality and tearing holes through it. It wasn’t and it almost killed Raven and nearly destroyed all of Blue Valley. In the end, it had taken the help of Raven’s mother to contain Trigon forever.

Losing anyone is never easy, Donna had said, brushing hair out of Raven’s pale face. None of them could say anything to that.

“We heard the news,” Oliver says. “We’re here to help.”

Dick and Donna turn to Wally with matching raised eyebrows. The three of them are basically doing clean up in the battle Raven is unconscious but Gar is taking care of her while Kory is flying them back to the tower. Vic’s downtown, making sure the civilians aren’t hurt too bad.

The seven of them are a little hurt and a little bleeding but they’ll be fine. They survived and now they’re going to rebuild their city.

Wally looks Barry straight in the eye.

“We got this,” he says.

“You could use all the help you can get,” Barry says. “If you’re fighting a _demon--”_

“The battle’s over Flash,” Dick says. “Trigon’s gone.”

Everyone turns to him.

“Who are you?” Barry asks.

Dick bristles and so does Donna. Wally would too, if he wasn’t used to the tone; that tone questioning their skill, their legitimacy in this business, making them seem more like children than people capable of handling themselves. Nevermind that Dick’s been doing this longer than any of them combined, and Donna was trained by literal _goddesses,_ and Wally…

He’s not any of that, but Wally is Wally and he’s a freaking superhero who kicked a demon in the face to save his friend.

The seven of them saved the world.

He juts out his chin and it’s not arrogance, it’s not defiance, and it’s not him trying to prove himself. There’s nothing left to prove, not to them, and not to himself. Nothing left to find back there.

“We’re the Titans,” he says.

He’s found his place. They all have.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to re-read the comics for this fic so if you think the details are vague, that's probably because I'm purposely being vague. Also because I hate fics with a large cast but I somehow wrote one???  
> (sidenote that you can ignore and is literally just me ranting: i am incredibly offended that i cannot find a donna troy centric fic out there, wtf? my girl deserves better)  
> It's a testament to how little research I had time to do for this fic that I actually have no idea if Blue Valley is a real place but while I was writing this, I imagined Blue Valley to be a cross between Bludhaven and Jump City which... now that I think about it makes absolutely zero sense but *shrugs*
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://discowlng.tumblr.com) if y'all want to talk and here's my flash [blog](http://daisyetcisco.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
